harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dolores Umbridge
Dolores Jane Umbridge - (ur. ok. 1945 r.) czarownica czystej krwi, starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knota. Na piątym roku Harry'ego Pottera w Hogwarcie nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią i Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu, a przez krótki czas nieprawowity Dyrektor Hogwartu. Przesłuchanie Harry'ego Pottera To właśnie w tym wydarzeniu z tomu V Dolores występuje po raz pierwszy. Pojawia się na przesłuchaniu w Wizengamocie i jest przedstawiona jako Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii. Uw aża ona, podobnie jak Knot, że Harry'ego należy ukarać, jednak gdy się okazuje, że większość jest za jego uniewinnieniem, Minister (który też był za wyrokiem skazującym) go uniewinnia. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu pojawia się na rozpoczęciu roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Tam wygłasza swoją mowę powitalną w której już wspomina o bezpiecznym sposobie ucznia. Dumbledore wcześniej przedstawia ją jako nauczyciela Obrony Przed thumbCzarną Magią. Rola w Hogwarcie W czasie piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie Harry'ego Pottera (Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa) w życie wchodzi reforma Ministerstwa, odnośnie nauczania Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nie uwzględniając w tym praktyki. thumb|Pierwsza lekcja Obrony przed Czarną Magią prowadzona przez Dolores.Korneliusz Knot powołuje więc swoją starszą podsekretarz, Dolores Umbridge, na stanowisko nauczyciela tego przedmiotu (stanowisko zostało zwolnione, ponieważ nauczający wówczas Barty Crouch Jr. pod postacią Alastora Moody'ego został bezapelacyjnie wyrzucony). Już thumb|left|200px|Tł. "Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw", ukaranie Harry'ego Pottera podczas odrabiania szlabanu.pierwszego dnia nauczania dochodzi do konfliktu między nią a Harry'm Potterem, który sprzeciwia się reformie. Sądzi, że praktyka jest niezbędna na tym właśnie przedmiocie. Gdy pada imię Voldemorta, Dolores, która osobiście nie wierzy w jego ówczesny powrót, karze Pottera szlabanem. Zadaniem Harry'ego było wielokrotne pisanie słów Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw (ang. I will not break rules, co może być przetłumaczone również jako Nie będę łamać zasad). W trakcie okazuje się, że napis pojawia się na ręce chłopca, sprawiając mu ból. Dolores zostaje znienawidzona przez uczniów szkoły, lecz nie wszystkich. Szczególną pogardę żywi wobec dzieci mugoli, zwanymi potocznie szlamami. Z''a jakiekolwiek wspomnienie o powrocie Czarnego Pana kara uczniów podobnie jak Harry'ego. Szczególnym poparciem darzy ją Argus Filch, hogwarcki woźny. thumb|210px|Harry Potter odrabia szlaban u Dolores Umbridge. Dolores uważa, że sprawy w Hogwarcie mają się o wiele gorzej, niż sądziła. Rozmawia o tym z profesor McGonagall w Sali Wejściowej. Staje się Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Zaraz po tym wydaje pierwsze dekrety. Wizytuje nauczycieli na lekcjach, sprawdzając ich postawę i sposób nauczania. Choć tak naprawdę chodziło tylko o to, czy dany profesor spodoba się lub wkupi się w łaski Umbridge. Niestety, Sybilla Trelawney, nauczycielka wróżbiastwthumb|left|230px|Rozmowa o błędnym, zdaniem Dolores, funkcjonowaniu Hogwartu z Minerwą McGonagall.a w Hogwarcie, zostaje upokorzona na oczach całej szkoły i zwolniona ze swojej posady. Gdyby nie Minerwa McGonagall i Albus Dumbledore, który pozwolił jej zostać w szkole, zostałaby z niej wyrzucona. Wielkia Inkwizytor zakazuje tworzenia organizacji uczniowskich, udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji przez nauczycieli niezwiązanych z lekcją dla uczniów, zbliżania się chłopców do dziewcząt bliżej niż na odległość metra. Gdy w Żonglerze zostaje opublikowany wywiad z Harrym Potterem na temat powrotu Lorda Voldemorta, ogłasza, że posiadanie tego magazynu w thumb|268px|Umbridge postanawia pozbawić Sybillę (w okularach) posady, czemu sprzeciwia się profesor McGonagall (w kapeluszu). Z prawej woźny Hogwartu, Argus Filch.szkole jest zakazane. Aby móc dokładniej szpiegować nauczycieli i kontrolować uczniów, Umbridge powołała obdarzoną wysokimi przywilejami (odejmowaniem punktów nawet prefektom domu) Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Członkami owej brygady byli przeważnie Ślizgoni, przykładem może być choćby Montague czy Draco Malfoy, który swoją rolę w niej uważał za wyjątkową. W tajemnicy przed Wielką Inkwizytor powstaje Gwardia Dumbledore'a, powołana przez Pottera, która ma za zadanie podszkolić thumb|left|Dolores wraz z członkami Brygady Inkwizycyjnej (w tle) odkrywa tajemnice istnienia Gwardii Dumbledora'a.uczniów zaklęć z zakresu Obrony przed Czarną Magią (Umbridge nie uczyła praktyki na swoich lekcjach). W późniejszym czasie organizacja ta zostaje przez Dolores odkryta w Pokoju Życzeń. Dumbledore, po wzięciu odpowiedzialności za Gwardię ''ucieka ''wraz ze swoim feniksem Fawkesem wściekłej Umbridge i Knotowi, który pozbawia go w międzyczasie posady dyrektora. Po jego odejściu Dolores Umbridge obejmuje to stanowisko. Nadchodzi czas SUMów i egzaminów. Dolores przeprowadza je w Wielkiej Sali i tam również karze w podobny sposób jak Harry'ego Pottera, uczniów przystępujących do nich. Podczas SUMów, gdzie zdaje je m.in Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley czy Harry Potter, dochodzi do nieoczekiwanego przerwania ich przez Freda i George'a Weasley'ów, którzy wyjątkowo ją znienawidzili, za pomocą wybuchu fajerwerków ich własnej roboty. Miała to być nauczka'' dla Dolores. Ona sama wyszła z tego wyglądając tragicznie, ponieważ gonił ją olbrzymi, czerwony smok ułożony z zimnych ogni thumb|274px|Ucieczka Umbridge przed czerwonym, sztucznym smokiem.(fajerwereków). Wybuch spowodował zniszczenie thumb|left|134px|Jeden z dekretów. Ten dotyczy odległości między chłopcami, a dziewczętami.wszystkich dekretów pozawieszanych na ścianach w Sali Wejściowej Hogwartu. Z treści książki dowiadujemy się, ze SUMy zostały oczywiście powtórzone, lecz bracia Weasleyowie, odpowiedzialni za to wszystko, nie wrócili do Hogwartu wiedząc, że zapewne zostaliby z niego wyrzuceni. W międzyczasie członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a, m.in. Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood oraz Harry Potter, wkradają się do gabinetu Wielkiego Inkwizytora, aby móc skorzystać z kominka podłączonego do sieci Fiuu. Niestety, żywy kot z talerzyka na ścianie powiadamia Umbridge o całej sytuacji. Ta zjawia się i znęca się nad Potterem uderzając go w twarz i uważając, że ten kłamie twierdząc, że nie miał zamiaru uciec do Dumbledore'a. Kolejno wzywa Severusa Snape'a, aby ten przyniósł jej Veritaserum, eliksir prawdy, za którego pomocą ma wydobyć od Harry'ego prawdziwe informacje. Mistrz Eliksirów powiadamia ją o braku owej thumb|left|276px|Dolores gotowa rzucić klątwę Cruciatus na Harry'ego. Moment przerwania całej sytuacji przez Hermionę Granger, która wspomina o "tajnej broni Dumbledore'a".mikstury, mówiąc, że cały zapas został wykorzystany. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że Umb ridgethumb podawała Veritaserum uczniom, co jest surowo zabronione. Hermiona Granger wykorzystuje tę chwilę i wspomina o tajnej broni Dumbledore'a, którą później okazuje się... Graup, olbrzym. Dolores wraz z Potterem i Granger idą do Zakazanego Lasu, aby Hermiona pokazała go jej. Podczas pobytu w lesie dochodzi do spotkania ze stadem centaurów, gdzie Umbridge broni się przed jednym z centaurów zaklęciem ''Protego'', kolejno sama go atakuje. Później zostaje porwana przez stado w głąb lasu. Pozostali członkowie Gwardii uwięzieni w jej gabinecie wraz z pilnującymi ich członkami Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, wydostają się dzięki pomysłowości Rona Weasley'a. Do Hogwartu wróciła później, po interwencji Albusa Dumbledore'a. Doznała szoku. thumb|210px|"Umbridge zawieszona" - główna strona Proroka Codziennego. W kolejnych rozdziałach książki jest powiedziane, że Dolores Umbridge zostaje zawieszona w swoich obowiązkach, a Albus Dumbledore wraca na swoje stanowisko. Pozostałe role left|thumb|171px|Dolores z Ministerstwie Magii u boku Ministra na konferencji prasowej.W Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Dolores nie odgrywa tak ważnej roli, jak w Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. Podczas rozmowy Harry'ego Pottera i Rufusa Scrimgeoura została jedynie wspomniana i dowiadujemy się tylko tyle, że nadal pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii. Później, podczas pogrzebu Dumbledore'a zjawia się na nim i wówczas wygląda jakby nie czuła żalu z powodu jego śmierci. W tomie siódmym, czyli w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, Potter, Granger i Weasley wyruszają na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Będąc na Grimmauld Place 12 Stworek, domowy skrzat, opowiada im, że to Mundungus Fletcher ukradł Medalion Salazara Slyherina, którego poszukiwali. Niedługo po tym Fletcher zjawia się i wyjaśnia, że nieznana thumb|256px|Dyrektor Konferencji Rejestracji Mugolaków podczas przesłuchiwania czarownicy z rodziny mugoli.czarownica odebrała mu medalion. Nagle rozpoznaje Umbridge na zdjęciu w gazecie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona postanawiają jej go odebrać. Za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego Harry (jako pracownik Ministerstwa) dostaje się do jej gabinetu, jednak tam nie znajduje medalionu. Potem okazuje się, że Umbridge nosi go na szyi. Zostaje zauważony przez Pottera w sali, gdzie prowadziła, jako dyrektor, przesłuchania rejestracji mugolaków. Przyjaciele oszałamiają Dolores i Yaxley'a, Hermiona zabiera medalion i wyczarowuje fałszywy za pomocą zaklęcia Geminio. W filmie o tym samym tytule widzimy Dolores Umbridge stojącą obok Ministra Magii podczas konferencji prasowej. Po zakończeniu Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart Dolores zostaje zesłana do Azkabanu za niestosowne, a czasami nawet niesłuszne karanie uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie oraz prześladowanie mugolaków. Krótka charaktersytyka Dolores Umbridge uwielbiała kolor różowy we wszystkich jego odcieniach. Jej ubrania, najczęściej puszyste i miękkie, posiadały delikatną barwę różu. Sama Dolores nie była ciemnej karnacji, lecz zapewne lekko różowej, dlatego więc uczniowie porównywali ją do ropuchy. Swoje mysie, jasnobrązowe włosy, wiązała thumbnajczęściej w kok, posiadała niezbyt duże oczy i wąskie, pomalowane różową szminką usta. Umbridge nie była wysoka, miała raczej niski wzrost. Poznajemy ją jako panią po czterdziestce, która mimo wszystko posiada wysoki, piskliwy głosik małej dziewczynki. Bez wątpienia była osobą przebiegłą i sprytną, co wskazuje na to, że mogła być za młodu w Slytherinie. Co więcej, okazywała jawną pogardę dla uczniów urodzonych w rodzinach mugolskich, jak na przykład Hermiona Granger czy Lily Evans, matka Harry'ego Pottera. Posuwała się do niestosownych kar w stosunku do uczniów Hogwartu, jak i podawała im Veritaserum, co jest surowo zabronione. Była wścibska, nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek coś przed nią ukrywał. Uwielbiała również koty. W jej gabinecie, w którym przeważała barwa różowa, pozawieszane były talerzyki z wizerunkami kotów. Nie wiadomo, skąd wzięło się to zamiłowanie. Ciekawostki thumb|220px|Różdżka należąca do Dolores Umbridge. *W jej rolę w filmie wciela się Imelda Staunton, a w polskiej wersji językowej głosu jej użycza Ewa Wencel. *Na początku jej pierwsze imię miało brzmieć "Elvira". *Na początku drugie imię Dolores brzmiało podobnie jak Hermiony, czyli Jane (czyt. Dżejn). Jednak J. K. Rowling postanowiła zmienić ten fakt i w Insygniach Śmierci zmieniła drugie imię Hermiony na Jean (czyt. Dżin). *Chociaż Umbridge jest zdeklarowaną i zawziętą przeciwniczką mugolaków, mugoli, mieszańców (wilkołaki, pół-olbrzymy) i magicznych stworzeń (trytoni, centaury) i utrzymuje przyjacielskie, można powiedzieć, kontakty ze Śmierciożercami (Malfoy, Travers, Selwyn), to nigdy nie zostało powiedzianie, że sama jest Śmierciożercą. Nie jest też powiedziane, że wiedziała dokładnie kto (Voldemort) stoi za wprowadzeniem zmian w oficjalnej polityce Ministerstwa na przełomie lat 1997/98, chociaż nie jest tajemnicą, że wszelkie zmiany popierała całą sobą.z całą stanowczością i niestosownym wręcz entuzjazmem. *Jej Patronus przybierał postać niezbyt dużego, długowłosego kota. *Różdżka Umbridge przedstawiona w filmie również zawiera różowy element. 10421545545645456.jpg|Na egzaminie 830px-Umbridge Office.jpg|W gabinecie 104236rererere.jpg|Umbridge uciekająca przed smokiem McGonagall_Snape_Umbridge_Feast.jpg|Umbridge , MacGonagall , Snape wqdweqa.jpg|Na wizytacji u Snapa * en:Dolores Umbridge fr:Dolores Ombrage ru:Долорес Амбридж Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Dolores Jane